


Our Party

by GenerallyDisinterested



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Angst and Humor, Billy isn't as shitty as he in in the tv show, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, It's like the modern times, Like 2017, M/M, Mama Steve!!!, Probably the angstiest chat fix to exist ever, Texting, Trauma, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenerallyDisinterested/pseuds/GenerallyDisinterested
Summary: The Party members are entering their freshmen year. It's time to grow up, confront certain feelings, and text way too much.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Our Party_**  
_3:04 AM_

 **will:** guys is the red flannel a good thing to wear 

**will:** i picked it out to wear with the jeans a few weeks ago but now im not sure 

**will:** what if one of the bullies grab me by the collar and rips it open 

**will:** everyone would see me practically shirtless

 **will:** that'd be bad 

**will:** maybe i should wear the star wars shirt instead 

**will:** they can’t really rip open a star wars shirt 

**will:** no then they'll call me nerd again 

**will:** and it might not go with the jeans 

**will:** no everything goes with jeans 

**will:** okay okay maybe ill just wear that black shirt 

**will:** nobody can make fun of black right??? 

_7:31 AM_

**Dustin:** Why the fuck were you awake at three AM

 **Dustin:** Also Star Wars is not nerdy 

**Dustin:** It’s fuckin’ awesome 

**MADMAX:** it’s totally nerdy 

**Lucas:** But that doesn’t mean it’s not fucking awesome

 **MADMAX:** true 

**MADMAX:** but that also doesn’t mean it’s not nerdy

 **MADMAX:** it’s both 

**Mike Wheeler:** Will are you okay??? 

**Mike Wheeler:** Did you manage to fall back asleep?

 **Mike Wheeler:** Maybe you should take first period off 

**11:** I can cover for you

 **Mike Wheeler:** Do you have his first period?

 **Mike Wheeler:** He has English

 **11:** Yes, I have english first 

**MADMAX:** really? 

**MADMAX:** thats awesome so do i :) 

**MADMAX:** english buddies lol :) 

**11:** Ok. 

**11:** Anyways, I can tell the teacher he’s stuck in some traffic 

**MADMAX:** yeah and i can help too if you want 

**MADMAX:** i can come in like ten mins late and be like wow that traffic sucked i had to get out of the car and skateboard to make it in time

 **MADMAX:** or something like that 

**MADMAX:** if u want 

**11:** That won’t be necessary. 

**MADMAX:** oh 

**MADMAX:** ok 

**will:** hey guys yeah mike I'm fine ha ha 

**will:** my mom walked in on me rummaging around my closet like a maniac and made me drink some tea to get back to sleep

 **Lucas:** Dude ik it’s stressful but don’t let the first day get to you 

**will:** but it’s the first day of high school 

**will:** its high school

 **will:** h i g h s c h o o l 

**will:** everyone gets meaner with puberty 

**Mike Wheeler:** Hey, Will, try to relax okay? 

**Mike Wheeler:** We all have each other 

**Mike Wheeler:** And I won’t let anyone hurt you 

**Dustin:** Yeah if the shitheads try anything we can send El on them 

**11:** I would kill for you 

**Lucas:** the best part is that she’s dead serious 

**Mike Wheeler:** Besides we have the perk of senior siblings 

**Mike Wheeler:** Jonathan would do anything for you 

**will:** yeah 

**will:** and nancy for you 

**Mike Wheeler:** Yep!

 **Mike Wheeler:** We’re gonna be just fine :) 

 

 ** _Private Chat_**  
_8:03 AM_

**Joyce Byers:** How is he doing?

 **Jonathan B.:** Mom, we just left the house 

**Joyce Byers:** I know, but how does he seem?

 **Joyce Byers:** He was so scared this morning… 

**Joyce Byers:** What is he doing? 

**Jonathan B.:** We’re sitting at a stoplight 

**Jonathan B.:** He’s just looking out the window 

**Joyce Byers:** In what way? 

**Jonathan B.:** Are there different ways to look out a window? 

**Jonathan B.:** Mom, I promised to look out for him. I won’t let anything happen to him 

**Joyce Byers:** I know, I know. 

**Joyce Byers:** God, I just wish he had agreed to take that marshal arts class. 

**Jonathan B.:** Will wouldn’t last in one of those classes 

**Joyce Byers:** I know. 

**Joyce Byers:** He was just so scared. 

**Joyce Byers:** Why do those kids like to pick on him so much?

 **Joyce Byers:** God, I’ll kill them if they lay a hand on him. 

**Jonathan B.:** High school is rough for anyone whose the least bit different

 **Jonathan B.:** Why don’t you see Hopper today? He usually helps to take your mind off things 

**Joyce Byers:** Okay. Yeah. 

**Joyce Byers:** Is Nancy joining us for dinner?

 **Jonathan B.:** I think so :) 

**Joyce Byers:** I’ll be sure to set out an extra plate. :)  <3 

 

 ** _Private Chat_**  
_11:43 AM_

**B I L L Y:** hi 

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** bye 

 

 ** _Private Chat_**  
_11:46 AM_

 **Barb:** Drooling ex boyfriend, 12 o’clock ;) 

**nancy:** what? 

**Barb:** Oh nothing, just Steve Harrington staring at you like a lovestruck disney princess 

**nancy:** r u serious??? 

**Barb:** As a heart attack 

**Barb:** His phone buzzed earlier and he jumped on it like an excited puppy dog 

**Barb:** It was clear he was disappointed when he saw it wasn’t from who he thought it was from ;) 

**nancy:** you’ve got this wrong 

**nancy:** he doesn’t even think of me in that way anymore 

**Barb:** Mmmmhmmmmmm

 **nancy:** im serious 

**nancy:** we dated for three months last year 

**nancy:** he’s over it

 **nancy:** besides, we’re seniors now 

**nancy:** he’s probably focused on college and stuff 

**Barb:** I’m sorry, I think we’re talking about different Steves, mine has dramatic hair, sometimes carries around a creepy bat, can frequently be found babysitting the incoming freshmen? 

**nancy:** ha ha. 

**Barb:** OMG hes staring again!!

 **Barb:** Look at the back row, left 

**nancy:** no!!!

 **Barb:** Just do it!

 **nancy:** stop texting!! im trying to take notes!!! 

**Barb:** Not until you look!!! 

**nancy:** UGH FINE 

**Barb:** HJDJHGHFHJA

 **Barb:** JHEFHJEGSFEJHRG

 **nancy:** OKAY OKAY I GET IT POINT PROVEN NOW LEAVE ME ALONE 

**Barb:** HJDJEFGERHF HE TRIED TO BE ALL SUBTLE WITH LOOKING AWAY AND THEN KNOCKED OVER HIS PENCIL CASE

 **Barb:** OMF THE PENCILS ARE ROLLING EVERYWHERE I CANT BREATHEBKJKEHBRFH

 **nancy:** STOP YOURE BEING SO RUDE 

**Barb:** HES CRAWLING UNDER DESKS TO GET THEM IM G O N E 

**nancy:** SRSLY BARB STOP LAUGHING EVERYONE IS STARING

 **Barb:** NO THEYRE NOT THEYRE STARING AT FJUCKING STEVE CRALWING UNDER THE DESKS

 **Barb:** ALL YOU NAnC ALL YOU 

**nancy:** I HATE YOU 

**nancy:** UGH I FEEL SO BAD SHOULD I HELP HIM PICK THEM UP??? 

**Barb:** IF YOU DO IM TAKING A VIDEO AND SENDING IT TO JOHNATHAN 

**Barb:** HE’D FIND IT HILARIOUS 

**nancy:** SCREW YOU 

**nancy:** OKAY IM GOING IN 

 

 ** _Private Chat_**  
_12:03 PM_

 **Barb:** _Attachment:1Video_

 **Jonathan B.:** LOL

 **Jonathan B.:** Why are Nancy and Steve crawling around on the floor? 

**Barb:** Long story short Nanc caught Steve staring at her and he was so flustered when he tried to turn away he spilled his pencils all over the floor 

**Jonathan B.:** Ah

 **Jonathan B.:** Well, Nancy does have that effect

 **Barb:** AWWW 

**Jonathan B.:** :) 

 

 ** _Our Party_**  
_2:03 PM_

 **MADMAX:** guys i just found out my brother is throwing a stupid party tonight bc my parents are out of town, can i crash somewhere??? 

**Dustin:** ME ME ME YOU CAN CRASH WITH ME 

**Lucas:** NO NO ME YOU CAN HAVE THE GUEST BEDROOM 

**Dustin:** YOU CAN HAVE MY BEDROOM AND THE GUEST BEDROOM 

**Lucas:** YOU CAN HAVE MY WHOLE UPSTAIRS 

**Dustin:** YOU CAN HAVE MY ENTIRE HOUSE 

**MADMAX:** damnn chill 

**Mike Wheeler:** Max you can stay with me 

**Mike Wheeler:** Nancy is staying over with Jonathan to study so you can have her room 

**Mike Wheeler:** It smells nice 

**MADMAX:** well because thats the least stalkeryish response then sure 

**Dustin:** Oh come on I offered you my entire house and you settle for the stupid room? 

**11:** Very typical 

**MADMAX:** what? 

**11:** Oh, nothing 

**Mike Wheeler:** Why don’t you all come over after?

 **Mike Wheeler:** We can play video games and chat about the day 

**will:** that sounds super fun!! 

**Mike Wheeler:** Yay!! 

 

 ** _Steve and his Stevelings_**  
_3:04PM_

 **MADMAX:** does anyone know why eleven hates me 

**Lucas:** What? She doesn't 

**Dustin:** How could anyone hate you 

**Dustin:** It’s scientifically imposible

 **Lucas:** Completely unheard of 

**Dustin:** Blasphemy

 **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** seriously guys if you get any further up her ass you’re going to pop out of her mouth 

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** max why do you think she hates you? 

**MADMAX:** she’s so mean to me n shit idk 

**MADMAX:** i just really want her to like me because like idk she's so cool and pretty and badass and just 

**MADMAX:** idk 

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** hm, you seem to really like her… 

**Dustin:** Maybe she’s jealous 

**MADMAX:** her? of me? 

**MADMAX:** don't be dumb 

**Lucas:** We aren’t 

**Lucas:** You’re also so cool and pretty and badass 

**Dustin:** and AWESOME 

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** look just give it time 

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** she's all wound up now abt something but i bet she’ll come around 

**MADMAX:** okay 

**MADMAX:** thanks mama steve 

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** hey what have i told you about calling me that 

**Dustin:** shit steve did i leave my chem folder in your car? 

**:¯\\_(ツ)_/¯steve:** why would you have left it there? 

**Dustin:** Um 

**Dustin:** I may have been doing some summer hw on it on the way… 

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** shit dustin what did I tell you about waiting until the last minute?

 **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯e:** you had all summer!!

 **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** if you had spent less time playing video games and more time doing your homework we wouldn’t have this problem. 

**MADMAX:** like i said 

**MADMAX:** mama steve


	2. Chapter 2

_**Our Party**_   
_11:30AM_

**will:** hey guys 

**will:** im in a bit of a jam can someone help me out?

 **MADMAX:** yo i have a study hall right now whassup

 **MADMAX:** fyi if its math related i wont be able to help material wise but i can swipe the answer key 

**will:** uh 

**will:** its not math related 

**will:** come down to locker 133 by the art room please 

**MADMAX:** ??? 

**will:** just hurry 

**will:** please 

 

 _ **Private Chat**_   
_11:45AM_

**MADMAX:** i need your help, jackass. right now 

**MADMAX:** come down by the art room 

**MADMAX:** bring those giant muscles you always brag about 

**B I L L Y:** wtf 

**B I L L Y:** im in the middle of class dipshit

 **MADMAX:** that doesn't stop you from cutting every other day to smoke behind the dumpster

 **B I L L Y:** fuck off

 **B I L L Y:** if i fail one more english test dads gonna go berserk

 **B I L L Y:** deal w your own shit 

**MADMAX:** billy

 **MADMAX:** please 

**MADMAX:** i know im not your sister but i really need your help 

**MADMAX:** some bullies shoved my friend in a locker and hes having a panic attack

 **MADMAX:** please please please

 **MADMAX:** i feel so helpless idk what to do 

**B I L L Y:** alright alright relax 

**B I L L Y:** god youre a pain 

**MADMAX:** are you coming??? 

**B I L L Y:** im on my way 

**MADMAX:** thanks 

**MADMAX:** jackass 

 

 _ **Our Party**_   
_12:01PM_

**Mike Wheeler:** Hey guys sorry the teacher made us put our phones in the front for a lab 

**Mike Wheeler:** Will are you okay? 

**will:** yeah 

**Lucas:** What happened?

 **will:** nothing 

**MADMAX:** he got shoved in a locker 

**Mike Wheeler:** WHAT??? 

**Dustin:** Shit man, for real?

 **Dustin:** That’s so middle school 

**MADMAX:** you've literally been in high school for two weeks chill 

**Dustin:** Those two weeks have been filled with a lot of growth okay

 **11:** William 

**11:** Who did it 

**11:** Who do I need to murder 

**will:** no no guys really its fine!!!! 

**will:** it was kinda funny hahahahah 

**will:** i was laughing it was all fun and games

 **Lucas:** Bullshit 

**will:** really im ok!!! 

**Mike Wheeler:** Geez Will, I’m so sorry

 **Mike Wheeler:** Where are you right now? 

**MADMAX:** we’re out getting frozen yogurt with my brother B) 

**will:** he busted me out of the locker with his bare hands, brought us to his awesome blue car and was just like hop in losers I'm gonna drown your sorrows and i was terrified when i climbed in but then he turned around and went IN CALORIES 

**Lucas:** Whaaaat? 

**Dustin:** Max, didn’t Billy used to make you skate home when you were five minutes late? 

**MADMAX:** literally yes

 **MADMAX:** idk he’s like changing i guess??? i dont wanna get my hopes up but like he bought us frozen yogurt!!! 

**11:** Bring me back a strawberry with chocolate chips 

**Lucas:** Vanilla with vanilla chips please (yes I know that’s ironic) 

**Dustin:** Chocolate with chocolate springles chocolate chips and some chocolate syrup

 **MADMAX:** lol ok 

**MADMAX:** mike you want something? 

**Mike Wheeler:** I want Will 

**Lucas:** ……

 **Dustin:** ………..

 **MADMAX:** …………….

 **11:** I KNEW IT 

**Mike Wheeler:** OkaY THAT CAME OUT WRONG 

**Mike Wheeler:** I JUST MEANT I WANTED HIM TO COME BACK HERE SO I COULD SEE IF HE’S ACTUALLY OKAY 

**Mike Wheeler:** JHWJEHFKJAHGFK

 **Mike Wheeler:** Max do me a favor and just take his phone and maybe delete that message 

**Mike Wheeler:** And get me cookies and cream with rainbow sprinkles and chocolate syrup 

**will:** guys why did max just snatch my phone 

**Mike Wheeler:** She was taking selfies 

**will:** there are no selfies on my camera roll 

**Mike Wheeler:** She 

**Mike Wheeler:** Was

 **Mike Wheeler:** Taking 

**Mike Wheeler:** Selfies 

**will:** um 

**will:** invisible selfies! cool! 

 

 _ **Private Chat**_   
_12:23PM_

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** i just want to let you know the police have been contacted 

 

 **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** harming the children any further will result in longer jail time 

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** so leave them the fuck alone 

**B I L L Y:** um 

**B I L L Y:** what? 

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** i saw you taking will and max 

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** you said you were going to drown them 

**B I L L Y:** youre spying on me now pretty boy?

 **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** dustin forgot his math textbook in my car this morning 

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** i was bringing it to the science building to leave outside of his classroom 

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** and good fucking thing i was otherwise you would've gotten away with it 

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** now bring the kids back unharmed right now or i swear to god i will fuck you up 

**B I L L Y:** shut up a minute and listen

 **B I L L Y:** some dickwads shoved will in a locker and max texted me all freaked saying i had to bust him out

 **B I L L Y:** they both seemed pretty shaken up so i didn't think sticking around for lunch was a good call 

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** then why did you say you were going to drown them????? 

**B I L L Y:** i said i was going to drown their sorrows in calories 

**B I L L Y:** we’re at that frozen yogurt place across the street 

**B I L L Y:** i can literally send you photographic evidence 

**B I L L Y:** _Attachment:2Images_

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** huh 

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** i gotta say amigo i didn't peg you for the bring kids to get deserts type of dude 

**B I L L Y:** it was whatever 

**B I L L Y:** any chance to skip school

 **B I L L Y:** now do me a solid and tell whatever cop you called that there’s been a misunderstanding 

 

 _ **Private Chat**_   
_12:33PM_

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** hey chief sorry theres been a misunderstanding 

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** i misheard billy back at the school

 **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** will and max are perfectly alright

 **Sheriff Hopper:** Where are they right now? 

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** out getting frozen yogurt

 **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** _Attachment:2Images_

**Sheriff Hopper:** Okay good. Thank you. 

 

 _ **Private Chat**_   
_12:39PM_

**Sheriff Hopper:** Joyce you can calm down. 

**Joyce Byers:** NO I CANT WHAT THE HELL JIM SOME CREEP IS OUT THERE TRYING TO DROWN MY BOY IVE ALREADY DRIVEN TO ALL OF THE BODIES OF WATER NEAR THE SCHOOL IM GOING TO CHECK THE FOUNTAIN OUTSIDE OF THE LIBRARY NEXT JIM I SWEAR IF YOUR BEST MEN ARE NOT ON THIS CASE IM GOING TO PERSONALLY GO DOWN THERE AND TAKE OVER THE INVESTIGATION MYSELF I SWEAR IF MY LITTLE BOY HAS EVEN A COLD FROM THIS FREAK I’LL SUE I SWEAR JIM I WILL SUE ALL OF THE ASSES I CAN AN USE THE MONEY TO FILL ALL OF THE LAKES PONDS AND FOUNTAINS IN INDIANA WITH CEMENT SO THAT NOBODY CAN DROWN ANYBODY

 **Sheriff Hopper:** Joyce there was a misunderstanding. 

**Sheriff Hopper:** Steve Harrington misheard the kid. 

**Sheriff Hopper:** Will is just out getting frozen yogurt. 

**Sheriff Hopper:** _Attachment:2Images_

**Joyce Byers:** Oh.

 **Joyce Byers:** Okay. 

**Joyce Byers:** You’re coming over with El for dinner tonight, right?

 **Sheriff Hopper:** I wouldn’t miss it. 

 

 _ **Senior Stress Fest**_   
_1:09PM_

**Barb:** Guys 

**Barb:** My locker is all busted up?? 

**Barb:** Like someone literally ripped the door clean off 

**nancy:** ??? send pics 

**Barb:** _Attachment:1Image_

**Jonathan B.:** That is so weird 

**nancy:** did you piss anybody off recently? 

**Barb:** Uh I don’t think so 

**Barb:** I left it cracked open because I have trouble opening it sometimes so maybe someone tried to open it to steal stuff? 

**Barb:** But it was already open so like why would they have to rip it off??? 

**Jonathan B.:** Is all your stuff still there? 

**Barb:** Yeah everything 

**Barb:** It just looks kinda like squished 

**nancy:** squished? 

**Barb:** Yeah 

**Barb:** Like someone was sitting on it 

**Jonathan B.:** So someone ripped the door off your already open locker to sit on the stuff and leave without taking anything 

**Barb:** Apparently 

**nancy:** im laughing so hard rn 

**nancy:** why are people like this 

**Barb:** High school is weird man 

**nancy:** rt 

**Jonathan B.:** Rt 

**Barb:** …

 **Barb:** It’s intensely unsatisfying when only two people do that 

**Jonathan B.:** We need more friends 

**nancy:** rt 

**Barb:** Rt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo sorry it took me so long to update, thanks for your comments and kudos!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Private Chat** _   
_7:13AM_

**B I L L Y:** yo pretty boy can you drive max in today 

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** sure 

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** youre driving lucas to his tutoring tonight right? 

**B I L L Y:** yeah im gonna need the address for when we leave tho 

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** yeah i got you 

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** did you hear dustin got a B- on his science test 

**B I L L Y:** wtf he can do so much better 

**B I L L Y:** does he need a tutor too

 **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** no 

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** he knows the stuff he just gets all lazy and distracted 

**B I L L Y:** maybe i can take him w me and lucas to tutoring and while lucas tutors we can sit in my car and go over some stuff 

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** yeah that sounds good 

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** ill come too, pick me up around 6 tonight?

 **B I L L Y:** gotcha 

**B I L L Y:** you almost here to pick up max? 

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** yeah im just pulling in 

**B I L L Y:** cool ill walk her out 

 

 _ **Our Party**_  
 _8:00AM_

**MADMAX:** guys 

**MADMAX:** i think my heart of stone brother has a crush on our mom??? 

**Lucas:** Wtf Billy likes Steve? 

**Mike Wheeler:** Wtf Steve is our mom? 

**Dustin:** Yeah dude did you not know this 

**11:** Steve is the mom I never had 

**Lucas:** Same here and I have a mom 

**will:** not same here because my mother is the only soul in indiana who is more protective over us then steve is 

**Dustin:** YOU RIGHT 

**Mike Wheeler:** Wow okay

 **Mike Wheeler:** Wait Max why do you think Billy likes him 

**MADMAX:** today he insisted on walking me out to meet him bc he was driving me to school

 **MADMAX:** and he spent like two mins fixing his hair and checking out his ass in the mirror 

**MADMAX:** its what he does before every date 

**11:** Men are weird 

**MADMAX:** right???? 

**Dustin:** Hold up 

**Dustin:** Why does Billy need Steve to drive you in? 

**Dustin:** He has a car 

**MADMAX:** he needed to talk to my dad about something 

**MADMAX:** they have very long and… heated discussions 

**Lucas:** Yikes 

**MADMAX:** yeah 

**MADMAX:** buuut he was so distracted that he didn’t notice me stealing this bag of brownies he left out 

**MADMAX:** meet in the science room for a chocolatey breakfast 

**11:** This is the only time I've ever liked you 

**MADMAX:** thats mean but not as mean as usual so ill take what i can get!! 

_8:30AM_

**MADMAX:** guys…. do ya feel a lil…. weird 

**Lucas:** i think im floating 

**Dustin:** THE CEILING IS LAVA 

**Mike Wheeler:** Oh my god guys 

**Mike Wheeler:** My sisters hair is brown 

**Mike Wheeler:** I thought it was blond why didn’t she tell me 

**11:** Maybe it was a secret 

**11:** I have secrets too 

**11:** i keep them stored away in a special box where nobody can see 

**MADMAX:** i think…. there was something…. in those brownies 

**will:** i hate my teeth 

**will:** y r they white 

**Mike Wheeler:** They are beautiful 

**Mike Wheeler:** You are beautiful

 **Mike Wheeler:** Once I dreamt about kissing you when I was awake 

**Lucas:** The teacher just took Dustin’s phone away and he called her an out of season plum 

**Lucas:** What does that even mean and why is it so specific 

**MADMAX:** guys this is bad 

**MADMAX:** people are gonna find out 

**MADMAX:** we can get expelled 

**MADMAX:** also my fingers are sausages 

**MADMAX:** they have been since i was very small and im only just noticing 

**MADMAX:** they glimmer in the light of my phone 

**11:** We should stop texting in class 

**11:** The teachers will smash our phones and steal our cats 

**Lucas:** We don’t have cats 

**11:** We could 

**Mike Wheeler:** Will is really just so pretty 

**will:** im not

 **will:** i kind of look like a radish 

**Mike Wheeler:** A pretty radish 

**Dustin:** Hi guys my phone is reclaimed 

**Dustin:** I stole it with the upmost stealth 

**Lucas:** You walked to the front of the classroom laughing when the teacher left the room and grabbed it off of her desk 

**MADMAX:** this is really really bad 

**MADMAX:** someone is going to find out 

**MADMAX:** i should go under my desk so nobody will… see me…. 

**Mike Wheeler:** I have a plan 

**Mike Wheeler:** Lets all say we have to pee and we will meet by the bathrooms to figure this out 

**will:** yes good except i kind of forgot how to walk 

**11:** crawl 

**will:** ok 

 

 _ **Senior Stress Fest**_  
 _9:01AM_   
**Barb:** Um guys 

**Barb:** Both of your siblings are outside my classroom with their other friends 

**Barb:** Will is like crawling around on the floor and I think the others are dancing?? 

**nancy:** huh??? 

**Jonathan B. :** Are they okay? 

**Barb:** I’m going to go check on them 

 

 _ **Our Party**_  
 _9:06AM_

**Mike Wheeler:** Guys this is one of my sisters friends act natural 

**Mike Wheeler:** DUSTIN TELLING HER THAT HER EYES ARE BLUE LIKE THE SKY IS NOT NATURAL 

**Dustin:** But they are 

**11:** All of us texting while she’s trying to talk to us is really sketchy 

**Lucas:** Teenagers text all the time

 **11:** Yes but she can tell we are texting each other 

**11:** Our buzzers keep going off and we all look down 

**MADMAX:** lets put our phones on do not disturb 

**Mike Wheeler:** DUSTIN WHY TF WOULD YOU ASK HER HOW TO PUT A PHONE ON DO NOT DISTURB 

**Mike Wheeler:** WE ARE DOING THIS TO HIDE FROM HER 

**Dustin:** Im doing the best. I can 

**Lucas:** I think that Will fell asleep 

**Dustin:** What where is he 

**Lucas:** Literally below your feet dumbass LOOK DOWN

 **Dustin:** Ohhhh

 **Dustin:** Yup he’s definitely asleep 

**MADMAX:** this is going great guys 

**11:** Why don’t people name kids after food

 **11:** Lettuce would be a pretty name for a girl 

 

 _ **Senior Stress Fest**_  
 _9:01AM_

**Barb:** They are all acting super weird 

**nancy:** they're freshmen its what they do 

**Barb:** No but like abnormally weird 

**Jonathan B. :** They have a lot of like little inside jokes and games they play 

**Jonathan B. :** They’re probably like on an adventure or something 

**Barb:** Aw remember when we were that young and pure 

**nancy:** back when dinosaurs walked the earth 

**Barb:** I told them to go back to class and they all gave me finger guns my H E A R T 

**Jonathan B. :** We should reclaim finger guns 

**nancy:** { _Finger Gun Emoji_ } 

**Barb:** Atta girl 

 

_**Private Chat** _   
_9:15AM_

**B I L L Y:** you forgot your binder on the kitchen table 

**B I L L Y:** come out front i have it for you 

**MADMAX:** d’awhhhh das sweet 

**B I L L Y:** uhhh 

**B I L L Y:** just come out ok 

_9:30AM_

**B I L L Y:** dude its been like 15 mins get out here 

**MADMAX:** im comin im comin 

 

 _ **Our Party**_  
 _8:43AM_

**MADMAX:** yeah guys he knows 

**Mike Wheeler:** WHAT

 **Mike Wheeler:** WE SPENT LIKE FIFTEEN MINUITES PRACTING HOW TO ACT NATURAL SO HE WOULDNT KNOW 

**MADMAX:** i literally just walked out and said hi and he was like where did you get it and how much did you have 

**Dustin:** Your brother must be stoned a lot 

**Lucas:** Dont say that 

**Lucas:** Its racist 

**Dustin:** How is it racist 

**Lucas:** Stones are grey 

**Lucas:** Its racist towards grey people 

**11:** Stop texting you guys are standing right next to each other 

**Lucas:** You're standing next to us and you just texted us 

**Dustin:** #REKT 

**MADMAX:** he wants us all to come outside right now

 **Mike Wheeler:** Fine we are coming 

**MADMAX:** dont forget will 

**Mike Wheeler:** I will carry Will 

**Dustin:** WILL carry WILL hAAAA!!!

 

_**Private Chat** _   
_9:01AM_

**B I L L Y:** all the kids are stoned 

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** w h a t 

**B I L L Y:** max swiped some of my weed brownies 

**B I L L Y:** i have them in my car 

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** okay where are you parked 

**B I L L Y:** just out front

 **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** ill be right there with a lot of greasy food 

**B I L L Y:** thanks pretty boy 

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯:** dont sweat it amigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo guys sorry for low-key abandoning this for awhile but i had so much fun writing this chapter lol

**Author's Note:**

> I looovvveee doing texting fics lol tell me whatcha think of this first chapter!!


End file.
